Chased to another World
by RAWN89
Summary: Shadow is out for some serious vengeance so Sonic needs to disappear until he have calmed down, but when he is using chaos control to do so, he ends up in a different world similar to ours…except, no one knows who he is. Yet another sequel.
1. Prologue: Everyones Out to Get Me

**Chased to another World** (By RAWN)

**Prologue: Everyone`s Out to Get Me**

Seeking refuge high up in a tree was probably not one of his brightest ideas. The branch underneath his sneakers threatened to break any minute, but he didn`t

dare to move. If he did, the consequences could turn fatal, because down on the ground below him was Amy.

Although he knew she was mad at him for running off every time he caught a glimpse of her, she wasn`t the real reason why he stayed away from her.

Not even Jet the Hawk or Knuckles the Echidna, that both apparently wanted a rematch based on what Tails had told him, could have made him climb several

meters up in a tree.

Not even Eggman, if he still were after him since yesterday.

No, the one he was so desperately hiding from was a seriously pissed off Shadow.

He knew the black hedgehog had been following the pink one in the hopes that she might lead him to her self-proclaimed boyfriend.

HE was the real reason why Sonic was sitting up in a tree for.

Ever since he pulled the stunt of turning him into a baby and gave him to Rouge the Bat with the instruction to use the Y.-Gun at him when she felt like it, he

had lived in constant fear of Shadow`s extremely dangerous fury and promise of vengeance.

Of course he had just laughed at him when he had threatened him as a harmless infant, but after Rouge gave him the heads-up after a couple of days that

she`d used the gun on him, those threats had started to make him quite jumpy.

He had no doubts that the Ultimate Lifeform would make him suffer severely for his little prank.

The branch under him started to creak…


	2. Chapter 1: Get the Chaos Out of There

**Chased to another World** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 1: Get the Chaos Out of There**

"Oh no" Sonic whispered the moment before the branch snapped.

He fell halfway down the tree before one of his hands caught ahold of a new branch and he pulled himself up on it, but he didn`t feel like cheering, because now

he had been discovered.

"Sonic!" Amy squealed in joy for finally finding him, but her smile turned into an angry scowl when she saw that the blue one didn`t seem so keen on getting

down.

"Are you deliberately avoiding me?" she demanded, looking like she might summon her Piko Piko hammer if his next answer wasn`t a good one.

"Why would I possibly be avoiding you for?" he said with a nervous smile, thinking that there was several reasons to avoid her right now.

"I don`t know…" she said thoughtfully. Her expression softened, but still showed a hint of suspicion.

"Why don`t you come down so we can talk?"

Normally, Sonic wouldn`t be so rude to Amy as to not climb down when she had chased him for this long, but he had just spotted the very reason for him being

up in this tree in the first place.

"_Chaos, help me"_ he silently pleaded, his muzzle turning pale, and his quills rising in defense.

"_Seems like there`s only one option left"_ he thought, while reaching for the green emerald he had stored between his quills. He had hoped not to use it, since he

had so little experience in using them separately and it would most likely leave him feeling drained and tired, but desperate times required desperate measures.

Shadow`s blood red glaring gaze hardened at the sight of the green gem.

Sonic cringed and concluded; _"Probably not so happy about me `borrowing` his favorite chaos emerald either"_.

He closed his eyes and focused on the energy the jewel contained.

Sonic hesitated _"Where will I go? It`s not like I planned any…"_

Amy abruptly interrupted his thoughts "SONIC! Get down right now or I`ll knock this tree down!"

The addressed hedgehog peeked down on the impatient pink one.

She actually had summoned her hammer now.

"_Well, as long as neither Amy or Shadow is there, I suppose it doesn't matter that much"_ he shrugged, raised the emerald over his head and said in a firm

steady voice "Chaos Control", and were gone from the surface of Mobius, leaving a surprised and slightly insulted Amy and an infuriated growling mad clenched

fisted Shadow.

* * *

_On some other planet…_

* * *

First Sonic thought he had gone blind, everything was completely dark, but when turning around he could see stars and a moon.

He smiled _"It`s night-time here! Wherever that is"._

Since it had only been midday at Mobius, he wasn`t exactly feeling sleepy even though he was tired after using chaos control.

Thinking instead that it would be a good idea to check his surroundings, and try to find out where in universe the emerald had decided to drop him in, he started

to walk carefully forward, arms stretched out in front of him to avoid bumping into something.


	3. Chapter 2: Not so Alone in the Dark

**Chased to another World** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 2: Not so Alone in the Dark**

When his left shoe made a splashing sound when he took another step forward, he immediately backed up until he suddenly reached a wall.

"_Where am I?"_ he thought while waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim light produced by the moon.

He had just been able to recognize some of the contours surrounding him as rocks and plants, when something from the darkest part of the shadows moved. At

least he thought it did.

All his attention and senses concentrated on figuring out what was keeping itself concealed from him.

Whatever it was, he could hear it breathe.

"_At least I know it`s a living creature"_ he thought, before tentatively asking "Hello? Sorry about the intrusion, but could you tell me where I am?"

No answer, but he had the feeling that the other one at least had acknowledged his presence, because he could hear it curiously sniffing the air.

"Uhm, you can come out, I`m not going to hurt you or anything" he tried.

Still no response.

He cocked his head while questioningly raising an eye ridge _"Perhaps it`s a feral animal"_.

His ears twitched in alert when he heard leaves rustle as the unknown creature moved closer toward him.

It sounded big.

No longer sure whether he wanted it to come closer or if he should try to get away, he chose to hold his ground and tried not to look too worried.

Besides, if he tried to make one of his speedy escapes, he might just run straight into a wall for all he knew, since he could barely see a few meters ahead of

himself because of the dark.

A silhouette of a huge feline started to take form in front him, its stripes barely visible in the faint light.

Sonic`s eyes widened in fear as he came to recollect the water in front of him and the wall behind him, guessing that he would find the spaces at both his sides

blocked as well if he were to look.

In other words he was trapped inside a small enclosure with a tiger…

From what he had heard about this ferocious beast, was that they preferred to ambush their prey, often losing interest if spotted.

If that was true, which he prayed it was, this cat was merely curious about its new living plaything.

Not that being the shiny new toy for an over 200kg weighing carnivorous wild animal with long sharp teeth and claws was such a tempting fate, but at least he

wouldn`t be a late night snack.

Besides, this `toy` was anything but defenseless.

When the tiger was within reach, he curled himself into a spiky ball.

He felt a paw tentatively poking him, but it quickly pulled away from the stinging touch of his sharp quills.

Without being able to see anything in this defensive position, Sonic could only guess what the other was currently doing, and he felt like being under a close

observation.

He could hear the tiger circling around him, searching for something, a weak spot perhaps.

It stopped its pacing.

"_Given up already?"_ he thought curiously.


	4. Chapter 3: Please Help Me

**Chased to another World** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 3: Please Help Me**

The tiger had not given up. The reason for the feline to stop searching was simply that it had found what it was looking for, namely something unprotected to let

its teeth sink in to, and that `something` happened be Sonic`s tail…

"Ow! Hey! Let go of me" he yelped in a painful surprise.

Startled by the sudden noise, the predator let go of the hedgehog`s appendage.

He reflexively uncurled and suddenly found himself face to face with the tiger, only an inch between their noses.

What the huge cat did next though, took him completely by surprise.

The larger animal carefully nuzzled its face into his left cheek and licked.

Sonic froze in place _"Wha…is it apologizing?"_ was all he could think.

* * *

_Early next morning…_

* * *

The tiger was still sleeping.

Sonic, on the other hand, had not dared to close his eyes all night in fear of getting eaten in his sleep.

A strong heavy paw had held him possessively in place like he was some kind of teddy bear, and still did.

All attempts of pushing the paw away from his waist had turned futile.

First, of course, he had thought of simply chaos controlling out of this situation, but he must have dropped the emerald someplace in this cage when he arrived.

He could definitely feel the gems presence, but wherever it were, he couldn`t see it.

His right ear flicked to the side followed, shortly after, by the rest of his head.

Was that whistling he heard?

"Hello? If you can hear me, please help me out of here!"

The human that came to feed the tiger almost lost the bucket with meat he was carrying and his jaw dropped.

"Are you for real?" the young man asked him in disbelief.

"Not for long if I don`t get out of here" was the worried reply from the blue Mobian.

His answer seemed to snap the human out of his trance "Right! Don`t worry! I`ll get you out! Just don`t move!"

Sonic couldn`t help but rolling his eyes at that last part, since it was quite obvious that he were stuck where he was.

The human opened a door into the enclosure and, to Sonic`s amazement, walked straight toward them.

Sonic was just about to ask if the human was crazy, when the other just petted the tiger`s head.

"Wake up Melody, I`ve brought you breakfast" he said soothingly.

The cat`s ears twitched at that, and eyes opened.

The great animal raised herself up on stiff legs, which released a certain hedgehog, yawned loudly and stretched her legs.

Sonic was out of the tiger`s den before the yawning part.

After emptying the bucket, the human followed him out and locked the door.

"Thanks buddy, I owe you one" the blue hedgehog said with a grateful smile.

"Don`t mention it, and the name`s Jed. Could you please tell me who you are" Jed asked curiously while returning the smile.

Sonic proudly delivered one of his favorite lines by introducing himself, before adding somewhat embarrassed "Do you know a doctor? Your tiger kind of bit my

tail…"


	5. Chapter 4: The Vet

**Chased to another World** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 4: The Vet**

"Hey Em, I`ve brought you a very unusual patient today" Jed said cheerfully when entering a small office.

"You forget that I`m working in a zoo. All my patients are unusual. And just because I gave you permission to use my first name, didn`t automatically mean that you

could go ahead and make nicknames as well" the woman addressed as `Em` sighed, without looking up from her paperwork.

"Sorry Emily, but I am sure you`ve never seen anything like this. He`s really unique"

"Ok, I`ll buy it" Emily sighed in defeat, "Where is this `unique` creature of yours? It better not be your friend David dressed up as a pink gorilla again or I`ll shoot both

of you with my tranquilizer gun" she said warningly.

"No, no, it`s nothing like that, and I told your patient to wait for you in your consulting room" he assured the veterinary.

"Well then, I`ll see what I can do for hi…-wait! Did you just say you `told` him to wait for me? He`s not sedated or in a cage?" she said surprised and actually looked up

from her reading.

Jed smiled and shrugged apologetically "No need to. He`s very cooperative".

Emily furrowed her brow, removed her glasses, and gave the young man, who worked as a caretaker for all the zoo`s felines, an analyzing look.

Unless his acting skills had magically improved since last week, he was being honest with her and she should go to examine her newest patient.

She headed for the consulting room, while Jed excused himself and took off in another direction, probably to feed his felines their breakfast.

When she reached her destination, she couldn`t see any sign of life inside the room, and almost jumped in surprise when a voice to her left addressed her.

"Hey there, I`m Sonic, are you the doctor I was told about?"

Emily couldn`t believe her own eyes.

A blue humanoid hedgehog with large emerald eyes sat in a chair right next to her, and had just talked to her.

What was it the creature had said? That its name was Sonic, and then asked a question…

"D-doctor? M-me? I…I`m a veterinarian, but what on Earth are you and why are you here?" she stuttered in a state of shock.

The cerulean one raised an eye ridge in mild confusion at the humans stammering answer and question.

"To answer your questions; I`m a Mobian hedgehog, not an animal by the way, and I`m here because Melody, the tiger, bit my tail and Jed said he would get me a

doctor to take a look at it, but now you`re telling me that you are a vet…an animal doctor…but I guess it doesn`t matter that much as long as you can help me" he

explained casually and gave her an anxious look afterwards "Eh…are you alright? You look kind of pale…Dr. McKinley"

"No, I-I`m alright. How do you know my name?"

"Name tag" the creature answered simply, clearly amused by her flustered state as she actually looked down at the little metal plate with her name on.

"Oh…right, how silly of me" she tried to compose herself "You said something about being bitten, didn`t you?"

Sonic nodded, slid down from the chair and pointed at the wounded area.

"Think you can fix it?"


	6. Chapter 5: Stay Out of Sight!

**Chased to another World** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 5: Stay Out of Sight!**

"Considering that you were mauled by a tiger, I think your tail will do with a few stitches" Emily informed her blue patient after carefully cleaning the wounds left by

Melody.

"I`ll give you a local anesthetic and begin with the procedure" she said while readying a syringe.

"Eh…with your permission of course" she added after seeing a brief twinge of fear in the hedgehog`s eyes at the sight of the needle. She wasn`t used to treating

patients that could talk and actually refuse her help, and having to ask for permission was very unusual, but so was her patient. Jed certainly hadn`t been kidding

about that part. Luckily, Sonic gave her a reassuring nod "Yeah, sure. Do what you have to".

"I need you to lie down on the table, do you need any…" she was going to say `help getting up`, but the blue furred wonder had already effortlessly jumped on top of

it and laid down on his belly.

"You sure are quick and light on your feet" she said impressed.

The hedgehog grinned knowingly "You have no idea".

Not sure what to make out of that statement, she went to work on his tail.

It didn`t take long before Sonic could take a look at his bandaged appendage.

"Will it take long before I regain feeling in it again?" he asked while holding the still limp body part of his pinched between two fingers.

"About an hour, can I trust you to let the stiches in peace or do I have to put an E-collar on you?" she asked teasingly when Sonic inspected the work she`d done.

He gave her a sarcastic `ha, ha, very funny` look alongside a small smile to let her know that he wasn`t truly offended by her joke.

"So?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"`So` what?" he asked back.

"What are you going to do now? Where will you go?"

"Oh, that. I was just looking for a safe place to hang out for a couple of days, and I will probably need some help in reacquiring my ticket to get home. I dropped it

somewhere in Melody`s cage" he said while awkwardly scratching the back of his head, shrugging apologetically.

"If you want to, you can stay in the zoo if you promise to follow some simple rules, and for your `ticket` home, I`m sure Jed can help you with that"

"Thanks. What kind of rules did you have in mind?"

"Only one; You can go wherever you want during night when everyone working here has left, but at daytime and especially opening hours you better stay out of

sight. You`ll start quite a commotion if anyone sees you. Even though the zoo could benefit from displaying you as our latest attraction, I highly doubt that`s what

you want"

"I`m taking a wild guess that the humans on this planet aren`t used to `talking animals`. In that case, no problem, I`ll find myself a nice hiding spot during the day

and go a little nocturnal at night"

"Good, and one more thing…can you keep an eye out for intruders? Last week someone stole Melody`s two cubs, and the culprits haven`t been caught yet. I doubt

they'll come back, but in case they do, it would be nice if you could sound an alarm"

Sonic`s eyes hardened and his hands clenched into fists "Trust me, if I see anyone trying to kidnap any more defenseless animals from you, I will do more than just

sounding an alarm"

Something in his eyes gave Emily an impression that he was stronger than he looked, and could actually be a threat to anyone who tried to harm innocent animals.

Still, he was only about 1 meter in height…

"Just observe and inform" she reminded him resolutely.


	7. Chapter 6: The Nightwatchman

**Chased to another World** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 6: The Nightwatchman**

"You sure that you will be alright all by yourself tonight?" Emily asked concerned while putting on her jacket, readying herself to leave.

Jed had searched for the emerald without success, he hadn`t looked in the pond yet, so he promised to do that tomorrow before he had left for the day an hour ago.

"I can take care of myself, done so for years, besides, I`m not exactly alone. There`s like a hundred animals here to keep me company" the blue anthropomorphic

hedgehog assured her.

She still felt like she was leaving a child in a big park full of spooky noises made from the large variety of different beasts to spend the night with.

The vet bit her lip to stop herself from repeating her last question "Well…take care then, and if you get hungry there`s some fruit and meat in the fridge in the room

straight down the hall" she informed him instead, not really sure what kind of diet this alien creature had. Judging by his teeth though, he was most likely

omnivorous, she thought.

However, the thought that he might be a little bit more picky than to eat food prepared for the zoo`s permanent inhabitants, didn`t strike her as she waved goodbye

and left her little animalistic friend to fend for himself.

Sonic had been too occupied talking to his two new friends and exploring the zoo in all secrecy whenever both of them where occupied with their work, to find the

time to eat anything, and his stomach were now giving him a hearable complaint.

He therefor didn`t hesitate to zoom down the hall and into the mentioned room the moment Emily had closed the door after her.

The fridge had two doors. He opened one of them and wrinkled his nose at the sight that met him. Raw frozen meat was stacked in every shelf, and he was pretty

sure he had caught a glimpse of the tip of a rat tail from the top shelf when he slammed the door shut.

Some sudden movements from a glass tank caught his attention. He took a closer look.

"_Crickets?" _he thought with a questioningly frown. Somehow he got a sneaking suspicion that this room wasn`t exactly the staff`s lunch room…

Even though his appetite had decreased by several degrees by now, he hesitantly, while holding his breath, opened the other door and peeked inside.

Luckily, this was the fridge containing fruit.

Sighing in relief, he helped himself with an apple and some grapes, and left the room to consume this light meal while taking a stroll around the park. He also brought

along a flashlight since it was quite dark at this hour, as he so painfully had experienced last night.

He decided to take a round to check on every creature in the zoo, since he was supposed to guard them.

Everything from giraffes, crocodiles, zebras, lemurs, exotic looking birds, a polar bear, gorillas, and all the other inhabitants of the zoo was

briefly visited until he halted in front of the tigers den.

"Hey Melody, sorry to hear about your cubs, and no hard feelings from our last encounter, you wouldn't happen to have seen a green rock lying around have you?"

The striped cat only looked at him with sad eyes, unable to understand his words, but maybe sensing what lay behind some of them. Then she made a low predatory

growl aimed at something behind him.

He turned his attention toward whatever had angered her.

The top of a ladder had appeared on the wall they were looking at.

"_Looks like the culprits returned after all"_


	8. Chapter 7: The Two Intruders

**Chased to another World** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 7: The Two Intruders**

Sonic turned off the flashlight and put it down on the ground. There was no need to let the thieves know that they weren`t alone just yet. He knelt down behind a

bush, confident that he would be completely invisible, not only concealed from the faint moonlight, but also from flashlights the intruders surely would have brought

along, and at the same time be able to see them clearly.

A shadowy contour appeared on top of the tall brick wall. A second ladder was placed on the other side of the wall, and as the human climbed down at Sonic`s side,

another bulkier looking man followed after his leaner accomplice.

Triangular hedgehog ears perked when hearing a hushed conversation emitting from the intruders.

"I don`t like coming back here. They could have reinforced the security since last time, you know" the second one complained in a lowered voice.

"We wouldn`t have to come back if you only hadn`t used all night getting those kittens out so we didn`t have time to grab anything else" the first one said

accusingly.

"It`s not my fault that you miscalculated the tranquilizer dose on that striped monster! The thing nearly bit me before you even realized that it wasn`t properly

sedated yet" the other shot back.

"Will you stop your whining already, it`s not like I did that on purpose. Besides, we need to focus and find something rare that we can cash in on"

"Yeah, what did you have in mind? Birds, monkeys, reptiles…?"

"Haven`t decided yet, but if we`re going for the small ones, we have to take at least a couple of dozen of them to make it worthwhile"

"Whatever you say, as long as you do your job with that gun of yours if I have to enter a cage with anything with fangs and claws" the bulky one mumbled grudgingly

while turning on a couple of flashlights, before handing one to his accomplice who just shook his head, unwilling to take the argument any further.

Sonic had heard quite enough, and was about to jump out from his hiding to stop these criminals, when he suddenly came to realize something important.

"_If I stop them now, what will happen to the cubs? Starve to death? No one except these two morons knows their location, and there`s no guarantee they`ll tell me if _

_I stop them. I need to think of a way to make them bring me to them…"_ he pondered when an idea struck him and he had to stop himself from slapping his own face

with his hand.

"_Of course! Why didn`t I think of it sooner? It`s so obvious!"_

He hurried into position to put his plan into action, clearing his throat to get their attention.

Both men turned their flashlights` toward the sound, almost dropping them in shock at the sight who met them.

"If you`re looking for something rare, take a load of me" Sonic said confidently while leaning nonchalantly against a nearby fence, a smug grin spreading across his

muzzle.

If the mere look of the alien looking creature before them hadn`t amazed them enough to drop their jaws, the fact that it also could talk sure did the trick.

It took the two baffled gaping men some seconds before they manage to compose themselves, then they looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Catching the blue talking hedgehog was now their number one priority.


	9. Chapter 8: Whos Catching Who?

**Chased to another World** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 8: Who`s Catching Who?**

Sonic watched the two approaching men perfectly at ease. The bulky one of them was wielding a catch pole and the other was fumbling with a net.

"_It would be absolutely embarrassing to let myself get caught `that` easily"_ he thought with a confident smirk.

He had figured out that letting them capture him would be the easiest way to find the tiger cubs.

"Nice hedgehog, don`t move, we`re not gonna harm you" the lean one said soothingly, though Sonic was quite convinced that he wouldn`t have fooled a two-year

old.

The cerulean hedgehog strongly resented letting these clowns capture him, but who said he had to come quietly?

He observed them getting closer, slowly blocking him from both sides, still he hadn`t moved a muscle.

Almost as if in slow motion, he saw the catch pole moving toward his head to strangle him while the net was slowly descending on him, but before either could hit

their target, he was gone.

"Where`d it go?" the lean one asked dumbfounded.

"I don`t know. Didn`t even see it move" was the stunned reply.

"Hey guys. Looking for me?" a teasing voice called from behind.

Both men whipped their heads around to see the blue creature standing on top of an ice-cream cart, waving enthusiastically at them with a gloved hand.

The lean man loaded the tranquilizer gun without taking his eyes of the blue target, took aim and fired.

Sonic sidestepped the red dart, letting it swish straight past him only a millimeter from his shoulder.

"Aww, you missed me. Better luck next time"

Another dart was shot and cleverly dodged.

"Missed again, you sure you don`t need glasses?"

The human gave up "Damn! It`s moving too fast" he spat, before turning to his accomplice and started a whispered conversation.

"_Trying to outsmart me huh? Well, maybe I should let them, or this will take all night"_ he thought with a small yawn. He hadn`t slept since arriving to this world,

chaos controlling wasn`t exactly effortless either, so he simply lay down on his back on the cart roof with his arms draped behind his head as a pillow and relaxed. He

closed his eyes, but his ears were still on high alert, waiting for the two men to make their next move. Just because he wanted to be captured, didn`t mean he

wanted to get caught completely off guard.

It didn`t take long before his ears picked up the sound of someone sneaking up on him, and for the second time he witnessed a net being thrown at him, but this

time he didn`t bother to move, and the net hit its target.

Suddenly he felt a sting at his left thigh.

He looked down through the thin but strong threads of the net in slight surprise, discovering a dart.

"_That wasn`t part of the plan! Oh well, I could use some shut-eye…"_ he thought before quickly drifting off from the strong sedative to the cheers of the two

kidnappers.


	10. Chapter 9: Finding the Twins

**Chased to another World** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 9: Finding the Twins**

The blue hedgehog gasped as he abruptly regained consciousness, and quickly scrambled to his feet. He shook his head in the hopes of ridding himself of the

dizziness the sudden action had produced, and was surprised to hear the rattling sound of chains. Confused, he looked down on his arms and feet. They were free

from any restraints, so where…?

With a sinking feeling he reached for his neck where his fingers hit something hard, a collar. He traced the thin chain dangling from the metal collar with his eyes and

saw that it ended in a thick metal ring that was securely attached to the stone tiled floor.

Tugging at the solid ring around his neck didn`t help, but he was sure that he at least could cut through the flimsy chain without much difficulty using a simple spin

attack.

He spun and was instantly released, though he couldn`t get rid of the annoying collar with half of the chain still stuck on it, but that was of no consequence as long

as he could move freely about.

When taking a closer look at the room he had been brought to, he realized that he probably was in an old basement, with nothing more than a single light bulb

hanging from the ceiling as the only source of light. Three of the walls were stacked with cages, most of them unoccupied, but unfortunately there were still plenty of

them occupied by various exotic animals. He also noticed that the cages were kind of small, too small for him anyway, which explained why he had rather been put

on this metal leash that was currently hanging from one of his shoulders.

He started to search for the tiger twins, and found them huddled together in a small cage. Their ears were lowered, and they both stared at him with blue fearful

eyes.

It angered him to see how scared and undernourished they were, but he nevertheless softened his expression to not scare the already frightened cubs.

"Hey guys, don`t worry, you`ll be back with your mother in no time" he promised in a calm comforting voice, while opening the lock to their door.

Sonic reached his hands into the cage to take the kittens out. One of them didn`t resist at being picked up at all, while the other one squirmed and clawed fiercely

against the hand holding it.

"Ouch! You`re as bad as your mother! I`m here to help you, you know" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Ignoring the pain made by the struggling striped fur ball, he took a quick look at all the other animals. It was impossible for him to take any more of the poor

creatures along with him; he already had his hands full. All he could do was remember where they were and report it to Dr. McKinley, and hope that she could get

someone to help them out. That is, if he could get out of this basement first. On the top of the staircase on the forth wall, a solid metal door blocked his way. There

was not enough room to build up the necessary momentum to spin attack through the door, he had only managed to do it with the chain because it had been so thin,

and his spin dashes didn`t work well on stairs…

He froze in place as he heard someone unlocking the door from the other side, and watched almost in disbelief at his own luck as it slowly creaked open.

The second that the opening became wide enough for him, he zoomed out of the door past a very surprised human.

"Max! Get over here quickly! That blue creature is loose" Sonic heard him yelling out in alarm as he ran past him.

The blue blur screeched to a halt as a huge figure blocked his way to what he presumed would be the front door of this house.

"I`ve got him Jason, just come and grab that chain!"


	11. Chapter 10: Goodbye

**Chased to another World** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 10: Goodbye**

Sonic couldn`t believe it. Did that guy, Max, really think that he could stop him now?

"_No way"_ he thought with a determined look, and secured the hold on the two little tigers.

He could sense the other crook, Jason, moving closer toward him from behind.

Before the human could reach the chain hanging from the blue creature`s collar, Sonic made his move.

The blue blur bashed his head into Max`s stomach, making the human bend over in pain while trying to catch his breath, and leaving a nice opening above

himself for the hedgehog to jump over. Sonic did not waste the opportunity and swished over, kicked open the wooden front door, and ran away from this place of

sad fates.

When he got out on the road, he saw that the sun was rising.

"_Emily should have gotten back to the zoo by now. Probably wonders where I am"_ he thought and smiled while picking up the pace _"Better not let her wait then"_.

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the zoo…_

* * *

"_Where could he be? I`ve searched high and low. Maybe he found another way to return home…or maybe something happened to him"_ Dr. McKinley thought with

concern as she scurried through one of the many paths of the park. She was just about to ask Jed again if he had seen their little friend, when something blue landed

in front of her on the pathway.

"D-did you just jump over that wall?" she stuttered in surprise, before even noticing what he was carrying in his arms "The cubs! You found them!" she gasped.

"Yes, they`re in need of some nutrition though, and eh…they`re kind of making good use of their claws for the moment, so I would be much obliged if you could take

them now" Sonic said with a strained smile and winced when one of the tigers bit him in the arm.

"Oh! Of course, I`ll take them for a check-up right away. Here, let me help" she said and took the boisterous twins by the scruff of their necks, subduing them

instantly. Sonic mentally slapped himself for not remembering to use that simple, and a little bit too familiar, hold on them before his arms had become the two

kittens' personal scratching posts.

"Thanks, and the two jerks, Max and Jason, who stole them live in a shabby white house five and a half kilometers out of town on the east side near the road" he

informed her.

After mentally noting this down and thanking the hedgehog for his efforts, the vet quickly eyed the numerous claw marks covering the hedgehog`s short fawn colored

fur, and raised an eyebrow questioningly "Want me to cleanse them?"

"Appreciate the offer, but `no` thanks, I`m fine, the cubs have more need of your attention than me. Do you know if Jed found that emerald for me?"

"Yes, I believe he found it in Melody`s pond. He`s just over with the lions right now" she answered with a smile, though Sonic could see sadness reflecting through

her eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"You`re leaving now, right?" she asked, though the blue one thought it sounded more like a statement than an actual question and hesitated before giving his

answer.

"Well…I guess I am…I`ll never forget you though, and I`ll be sure to stop by if I ever visit this planet again" he promised, before waving goodbye and ran away to

receive the emerald from Jed so he could finally return home.

**The End**  
(Please review what you think of my stories X3 and if you`re not sick and tired of reading my fics yet; this story continues in the close sequel "Escaping Earth")


End file.
